


È meglio se mi chiami domani

by minavagante (prouvairing)



Series: oh partigiano, portami via [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Italy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don Matteo AU, Gen, Grantaire Is A Little Shit In All Languages, Italian Character(s), Italian Songs, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/minavagante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Enjolras] è bello da far paura, con le guance rosse e gli occhi in fiamme. L’intero oratorio San Musano pende dalle sue labbra, e Grantaire più di tutti.<br/>Ma Grantaire, come Bahorel non manca mai di sottolineare, non perde mai un’occasione per <i>cercà rogna.</i></p><p>(In cui Grantaire cantava nel coro della chiesa da bambino... ed ora usa i suoi poteri a favore del male)</p>
            </blockquote>





	È meglio se mi chiami domani

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [It's better if you call me tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/993359) by [minavagante (prouvairing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairing/pseuds/minavagante)



> [il post dell'headcanon originale](http://seagreeneyes.tumblr.com/post/57240888379/pure-r-era-nel-coro-della-chiesa-da-bambino)

Enjolras si sta lamentando dello stato del governo.

Fin qui, niente di nuovo. Oggi, è talmente infervorato da essere salito in piedi sul tavolo, e nonostante il suo linguaggio sia perfetto e colto, l’emozione da una cadenza siciliana alle sue parole. La riga di legno che stringe in mano potrebbe anche essere la spada infuocata dell’arcangelo Michele, per come la brandisce a sottolineare le proprie parole.

È bello da far paura, con le guance rosse e gli occhi in fiamme. L’intero oratorio San Musano pende dalle sue labbra, e Grantaire più di tutti.

Ma Grantaire, come Bahorel non manca mai di sottolineare, non perde mai un’occasione per _cercà rogna_.

E poi, non è che lo faccia gratis: discutono da quasi due ore, è Luglio e fa un caldo da paura. E nonostante Enjolras sembri un dio, almeno la metà di loro sta sognando uno dei gelati da 5€  del Caffè Francia. Di quelli con doppia panna.  
Quindi, Grantaire interviene.

All’inizio del discorso di Enjolras, che si concentra sullo stato indecente delle pari opportunità e sul razzismo dilagante, Grantaire comincia a cantare sommesso l’inno nazionale.

Enjolras, da parte sua, lo ignora elegantemente.

Poi l’altro comincia con le canzoni partigiane.

“È disgustoso che i nostri politici si permettano di mancare di rispetto ad un ministro sulla base di nozioni bigotte e oppressive...”

“ _Una mattinaaaaa, mi son svegliatoooo, oh bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao...._ ”

“Che bambini cresciuti sul nostro suolo, che sono in tutto e per tutto parte della nostra comunità, che hanno fatto le scuole in Italia...”

La voce di Grantaire si alza sull’acuto, senza vacillare: “ _Una mattinaaaaa, mi son svegliatoooo, e ho trovato l’invaaaasoooor..._ ”

“... rischino di essere espulsi per l’incapacità della burocrazia di funzionare a dovere...”

“ _Oh, partigianoooo, portami viaaaaa, oh bella ciao, bella ciao, bella ciao, ciao, ciao..._ ”

“... quando sono in tutto e per tutto nostri fratelli...”

“ _OH PARTIGIANOOOO, PORTAMI VIAAAA, CHE MI SENTO DI MOOOORIIIIR!_ ”

Enjolras si blocca. Sospira. Ha le guance paonazze di rabbia, ma non fa altro che lanciare un’occhiataccia a Grantaire, che ancora canticchia, “ _e se io muoio, oh partigiano, tu mi devi seppellir!_ ”

Quindi riprende il suo discorso, e la sua pausa non fa altro che rendere più palese il fatto che stia volontariamente ignorando Grantaire.

Il suddetto, quindi, si ferma. Enjolras ha un minuto di pace per inveire a dovere su come si debba facilitare il processo di naturalizzazione deii giovani figli d’immigrati.

Poi, Grantaire intona, pronuncia perfetta: “ _Elle me dit, elle me dit ‘C'est ta vie. Fais ce que tu veux, tant pis’_ ”.

Enjolras si ferma di botto, e stringe la riga tanto forte che gli sbiancano le nocche. Le guance, da rosse che erano, gli diventano viola. Si gira verso Grantaire tanto velocemente da farsi schioccare il collo. Grantaire lo guarda con un sorrisetto strafottente, e continua: “ _Un jour tu comprendras. Un jour tu t'en voudras._ ”

Courfeyrac da di gomito a Combeferre, il quale si tira su gli occhiali per stringersi l’attaccatura del naso con due dita. Entrambi sono perfettamente consci della debolezza che il loro indomito leader ha per il francese.

Infatti, Enjolras sbotta, stringendo la riga con entrambe le mani: “GRANTAIRE!”

“ _Tu fais n'importe quoi, on dirait que t'aimes_ – oui, mon cher capitaine? Ti distraggo?”

Enjolras è andato praticamente in iperventilazione. “Stai distraendo tutti! Se non sei interessanto, vattene! Oppure smettila!”  
I due si guardano intensamente per un attimo, l’uno furioso, l’altro con un sorrisetto sulle labbra. Poi, Grantaire scuote le spalle e si appoggia allo schienale della sedia, le mani dietro la testa. Il ritratto della nonchalance. “Oh, la smetto.”

Per un attimo, sembra che dica sul serio. Enjolras riprende anche la sua tirata.

Ma poi, mentre discute l’ingiustizia del sistema, Grantaire esclama: “ _È una tipica espressione della vocalità e della leggiadria del canto all'italiana!_ ”

La riga si spezza sonoramente in mano ad Enjolras.

Bahorel non ce la fa: scoppia a ridere, tirandosi dietro Courfeyrac. Jehan sospira e si alza in piedi e da un buffetto comprensivo alla spalla di Enjolras. “Su, è un caso perso, andiamo a prenderci questo gelato...”

Nel frattempo Grantaire conduce un coro entusiasta:

“ _Mi spiace per ora non credo sia un mondo perfetto... Domaaaaaaani smetto!_ ”

La riunione si aggiorna a domani.

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, siete i benvenuti a farvi un giro [nella tag ufficiale](www.tumblr.com/tagged/les%20mis%20don%20matteo%20au), unirvi ai nostri delirii e contribuire alle fic~  
> Fate attenzione ad attenervi agli headcanon (o fatene nota se cambiate qualcosa?). Full character bio in arrivo, a cura della cara [Izzy](http://firmine.tumblr.com)  
> E venite a dire ciao [alla sottoscritta](http://seagreeneyes.tumblr.com) su tumblr se vi va :)
> 
> P.S. Canzoni cantate, semmai non le aveste colte: L'Inno di Mameli (ovviamente), _Bella Ciao_ , _Elle me dit_ di Mika e _Domani Smetto_ degli Articolo 31.


End file.
